Starlight Pond
by Marron Babe
Summary: One-shot, really similiar to my other fic...sorry! I just got the idea a few weeks ago and wrote it. Please no flames! Thanks.


Disclaimer: I don't own nor make any profit in writing this.

She glanced at the clock on her beside table, 10:13. He would arrive in seventeen minutes, her heart sank. Why wasn't she going? She'd promised him she'd go, she'd pleaded for him to believe her and now she was the one who was setting him up. If she left now she could make it right on time, only a few minutes away from Capsule Corp. They're secluded spot from the world, a place only they knew of and this made Bulma's heart leap. She had to go, whatever fear was holding her back, she dismissed it and grabbed a capsule. 

She ran to her bathroom, her make-up was just right and her hair seemed to be falling in the right spots. She looked at her outfit, her shorts fit perfectly and her blue blouse seemed to bring out her eyes. She smiled to her reflection one last time then ran outside. 

The night air surprised her by letting goose bumps rise up on her arms, her mind regretting wearing shorts. She threw on one of her father's jackets then threw the small capsules a few feet from her. A puff of gray smoke wound up and a black motorcycle lay before her. She sighed, just what she needed, more cold air on her bare skin. She shrugged, knowing that her now perfect hair would be ruined once she reached him...she looked at her watch, 10:21! 

Panic ran threw her veins, he'd remark at her tardiness. She didn't dwell on this though and rode fast to her...no, their spot. She smiled as the wind nipped at her legs, her hair whipping out of place. She slowed as she reached a dark pond, a tree loomed in the distance. She clicked a button on her watch and it glowed, 10:28. Two minutes she had to run to their spot. She ran, leaving the bike discarded on the road. 

She ran faster, her heart screaming that he not leave if she wasn't present at exactly 10:30. She ran over the ridge to find the tree alone, only darkness and the stars gave it company. Bulma panted, the crisp night air filling her burning lungs. She looked at her watch, 10:33. She'd missed him by three minutes. She sat down beside the tree, leaning on her right leg and wanting to cry, yet her lungs were too occupied with catching her breath to notice her dry cries. 

"What are you crying about now, woman?" he asked, his voice bitter, with a hint of sympathy. Bulma looked up into those dark eyes, his mouth turned down into a frown. Such a handsome man stood before her. His body so powerful and sexy. She admired her man.

Her sapphire eyes glittering in the starlight caught him off guard, he held back a gasp. 'Damn her eyes!' he muttered. They were his trap, yet she didn't know it, but she did often use them to melt him inside. He held out a hand as she rose to her unsteady feet, her face flush and her hair tangled slightly. He didn't notice the smile that slowly spread across her face, she was truly beautiful. 

She stared at him in puzzlement, why did he do this to her? Always catching her off guard, at her worst moments? She felt anger rise threw her entire body and hit his chest with her small fist. "Where were you? I thought you left me!" then she added more softly, "Again...". 

Vegeta's exquisite hearing picked it up and saw pain winning over anger. His heart sank, did she really expect him to hurt her so easily? He brushed her cheek softly with a gloved hand. "Woman, how did I hurt you tonight?" he scowled, trying to get her anger back up again. He preferred her anger to crying. He couldn't deal with her tears. 

She looked up at him, his handsome face tried to cover up his concern. She smiled softly, "Nothing, nothing at all. I thought you left me...that's all. Really!" 

Vegeta didn't buy her lie. She was so caught up in him leaving her...but he couldn't blame her. How many nights had he left her? He had waited for her drift off to sleep then he'd dress and leave, glancing just one last time before flying off to who knows where, he couldn't even remember. 

Now, here she was once again, in his arms and trusting him, slightly. He smiled to her, her eyes watering. He brushed his lips against hers and she returned the kiss, not passionately but as if to say, "I know." This was his apology, and Bulma knew it, this was the way that this prince apologized, not with flowers or candy but a simple kiss that made her heart fly. 

She backed away, staring at his face, the hard planes and soft mouth that gave a rough appearance to everyone but her. Why was she special? She wasn't beautiful, but when he looked at her, as the way he did now, she didn't care. All that mattered was that she was his and he hers. She smiled to him, her fingers itching to touch his face. She couldn't resist and she trailed her hand from his tight stomach to his soft neck to his face. 

She gently caressed it, so soft for such a powerful man. If anyone asked her what the Saiyan's face felt like, she couldn't reply either way he would be ashamed and angry with her. Why was he always getting angry with her? He always glared at her when she tried to be kind and yet she would just smile, while inside her heart was hiding, afraid that he was about to blow her away.

Vegeta felt the sudden change in her body language, her face not as gentle as before, yet caught in thought. He looked at this human female, this one person that he thought twice about...no one had ever caught so much of this Saiyan's attention before...before Bulma. 

His face twisted into a look of confusion and Bulma caught this with her quick eyes. She began to stroke his face once again, resting her head on his shoulder. He breathed in her scent, not only the perfume that she was constantly using to cover up her scent, but her body's natural aroma. He kissed the top of her head, the silky hair tickling his nose. He rested his head on hers and stood there for a moment, embracing this tiny, fragile creature that he wanted to be...no! That was his, yes...he had to let this woman know that she was his. 

The terrible fear that dwelled within his stomach, jealousy of her returning to the damn baka's arms...Yamcha. How he feared this woman's emotion of her returning to him had made him sick before and now, if she only knew what was buried deep underneath the armor and muscle, away from the pain of years of death and heartache was love for her. He couldn't do it, yet he felt a need to. As if the need to hear the words of love for her were radiating off her onto him, which he absorbed quickly.

He lifted her delicate chin with a gloved hand, making her intense eyes meet his. She shifted uneasily, his eyes always intimidated her yet sent her crazy with desire as well. He smiled a smirk that usually only an enemy saw before death...maybe someday Bulma. 

She gulped away the thought of him killing her, a fear that had always lurked far in the back of her thoughts. He looked at her, his head cocked to the side and one eye brow raised. "You fear me still?" he asked, not letting her look away. Her eyes darted away for only a moment when she looked at him. A sadness was flooding his face, as if he felt upset with her secret fears. She smiled a shy grin, "No Vegeta...I did once, but now I don't." 

Vegeta's face relaxed, then he frowned...this was the perfect time. He turned her in his arms, her back to his chest. He hugged her tightly, wanting to absorb her, make her one with him...yet this was not the time. Bulma looked across the pond, curiosity overwhelming her thoughts. Vegeta took a breath, fear of rejection pounding in his chest, he tickled her stomach softly, caressing her skin underneath her blouse, it was so soft and warm. 

"Bulma," he whispered and her ears almost visibly perked at her name coming from his lips. Maybe, at the most three times he had called her by her name and not "woman", and those times were when they were making love. She tried to face him, but he kept a tight grip around her small shoulders, he leaned his head into the crook of her slender neck. He took a deep breath then whispered, so quietly that Bulma had to lean into him to hear, "I love you, Bulma." 

She stood there a moment, the words registering in her mind slowly, shock slowing down the process. She turned to his face, a look of waiting upon it. She kissed him slowly, passionately, savoring the taste of him and the moment for forever, until reality hit her as the wind blew gently, as if to say, "Don't miss the moment!" She backed away, a grunt escaping his throat in hopes to continue. He looked at her like a child, curious at what she may do next. She kissed the tip of his nose and spoke to his lips, "I love you too, my prince." He smiled to her, almost too broadly for this man to bear and kissed her, smiling to himself as new emotion flooded his mind, body...and heart.

Author's Note: I know this is really similar to my other fic, Moonlit Confessions, but I really couldn't help writing it. Please, no flames guys! Thanks! J~


End file.
